kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rocky and Bullwinkles Adventures of the Swan Princess
in a far away mideviel kingdom King William has a baby named Odette and invites his faithful subjects over but the evil enchanter Lord Rothbart is planning to kill King William and rule his kingdom with his lackey Bridget the hag but gets exposed and gets banished from the kingdom but swears revange to take everything he knows and loves away the years passed the treat had been forgotten and Derek and Odette as kids however do not get along untill they grow up together meanwhile on a hot air baloon Rocky and Bullwinkle spot the castle and decide to vacation there and King William laters takes Odette on a trip but he is killed by a giant bat monster dragon creature called the Great Animal and kidnaps Odette the Great Animal however is none other than Rothbart with Bridget the Hag he has hired some new henchmen Boris and Natasha who hold Odette under the spell changing her into a swan and Rocky and Bullwinkle head to save her at swan lake they meet a turtle named Speed a frog named Jean Bob and a bird named Puffin who become their friends and they talk to them on how they break the spell but Rothbarts moat is infested with alligators that try to eat Jean Bob later Rocky and Bullwinkle join Speed Jean Bob and Puffin into getting the map but Bridget the Hag tries to stop them with the help of Boris and Natasha but the escape with the map but almost fall in the moat with the alligators but they escape and leave to find Derek and they find him on a hunting trip and Derek chases them with arrows shooting at them but soon as moonlight is on the lake Odette is human again and warns Derek to leave and Rothbart returns to his castle and gets supicious and Boris and Natasha smell Rocky and Bullwinkle knowing that they are helping Odette out in the castle Rothbart cooks up a new plan for Bridget to go to the ball disguised as Odette and Boris and Natasha like that plan later that night Rothbart imprisons Odette in his water dungeon as a swan and Rocky and Bullwinkle are thrown in with her and chained up so they can nither swim or escape and Boris and Natasha leave with Rothbart to finish the rest of his evil scheme but Puffin Speed Jean Bob swim in the moat and outwitt the alligators and rescue Odette Dereks friend Rocky and Bullwinkle but after midnight Derek discovers that Odette is really Bridget in disguise and the real Odette is lifeless at swan lake but later Rothbart Boris and Natasha arrive and Rothbart tells Derek that he will break the spell if Derek defeats him and a battle goes on in swan lake Rothbart changes into the great animal and combats Derek Boris and Natasha cheer for Rothbart to kill Derek but Derek finds his arrow and fires it into Rothbarts stomach and Rothbart falls from the sky and into the lake drowing and killed Boris and Natasha become angry with Rothbarts death but Rocky and Bullwinkle force Boris and Natasha to leave swan lake but they refuse as for that Rocky and Bullwinkle fire Boris and Natasha out of a cannon sending them to the other side of the earth but Odette is uncounsence but Derek breaks the spell and marries Odette and Puffin is a commander and general of birds and Bridget is reformed and marries the man she loves and she turns Rothbarts old castle into her own castle and has a party and she kisses Jean Bob who thinks hes a human prince and Speed however is happy being a turtle and Rocky and Bullwinkle bid Derek and Odette goodbye and head back home the end Category:Rocky and Bullwinkles Adventure films